Dämmerung
by arcticsoul
Summary: Vivian is the vampire who turns Alice while she is in an asylum during her human years. eventual Alice/Vivian, femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know for those of you who have read this already you're probably wondering why I posted it again, but let me explain. I changed the whole first chapter because I wasn't pleased with how it started, so it's very different than it was. It's not the same plot either. **

** Dämmerung**** means Twilight/dusk in German so I thought it kinda fit, i guess. you'll see why. a little info about the story and characters: Vivian is a vampire born in the year 1608 and was turned during the 30 years war in Germany. So you might occasionally see little German phrases or something thrown in their since its her native tongue, but don't worry, I'll put a translation for those who don't speak German. **

**Vivian isn't a canon character, she's my own creation and my idea of how things really happened when Alice was in the asylum during her human years. The story won't all take place when Alice is human, so the Cullen's will eventually be part of the story, just not in the beginning. yes, this is a _femslash_. eventual Alice/Vivian. Alice does see Jasper in her future, but not in a romantic way.  
**

**Okay, so on to the story!**

"Dr. Clark, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon are here with their daughter. They spoke to you previously about admitting her." the nurse said as she entered the doctors office warily. She was small considering her age, standing at only 5'3''. Though she claimed to be in her late twenties, she looked no older than 17, maybe 18 years old. Her beautifully delicate features glowed in the light of the oil burner on Dr. Clarks desk, and were only accented more by her warm golden eyes and the kindness that showed in them.

The head doctor and superintendent of the East Mississippi Insane Asylums woman's ward, looked up from his paperwork, a confused and slightly startled look adorning his aged face.

" I didn't even hear you enter Vivian," his expression lightened as he looked upon the deadly beautiful girl that stood before him, " you're going to have to stop sneaking up on me like that. I'm an old man you know."

Vivian smiled, her honey colored eyes seemed to dance as her smile reflected from them, showing just how genuine she was. "My apologies. Are you ready to meet her, or shall I have them wait outside a moment longer?" she asked and her expression changed to a more serious one, but then she smiled again when a look of confusion passed her superior once again.

"What was the girls name again?" he asked as he rummaged through his file cabinet searching for a file belonging to a potential patient whose name he could not even recall. Vivian cleared her throat, politely jarring him out of his frantic search and lifted a thin manila folder.

He sighed lightly and leaned back in his chair, waiting for her to begin reading the contents of said folder.

She was a very hard worker and very passionate when it came to her job and the well being of the patients she tended to. He was very grateful for having found such a capable young woman to work under him. He knew very well that none of his progress in medical and diagnostic technologies would have made it so far without the help of the girl standing before him. He smiled as she opened the folder and began to read aloud.

She absent-mindedly swiped at her short, dark brown, bangs and opened the folder.

" Her name is Mary Alice Brandon. She is 19 years old, born in the year 1901. It says here that she claims to have premonitions of some sort. Glimpses into the future. Now, it's my understanding that her parents are the ones who want her admitted. As far as we know, she isn't a threat to anyone's safety. In my professional opinion, I believe her family is just unsure of how to handle her. I don't think-"

" Vivian..." he interrupted her. He was now leaning forward over his desk, with his hands clasped together. He closed his eyes as he realized what conclusion her statement was leading her to.

"I know what you're getting at, but Vivian, the truth of the matter is, she does believe she's seeing the future. These 'visions' could lead her to doing things that might endanger others." He mentally prepared himself for the argument that would surely follow.

" You don't know that though, she's never had any kind of slip up," she began to protest but was cut short once again.

" Vivian, you're right. We don't know. But that's exactly the reason she should _and will_ be admitted...I understand your desire to keep people out of this place if at all possible, but we can't let something so potentially dangerous slide. We just can't." he spoke warily and sighed into his hands. " I'm sorry Vivian."

He truly did understand her feelings. He hated having to admit people to his hospital, but knew that it was for their well being. He worked day in and day out trying to find better treatments for his patients in order to ease their suffering and to perhaps one day, make it possible for them to function normally in society.

He watched Vivian as she closed the folder, a silent sign of submission. She lowered her head and breathed out in defeat. She had already known it was useless to try and persuade him, but she had to try either way. She hadn't even met the girl yet, but even from a distance, she could tell that it would be difficult to be around her. " I understand." she looked up to him and smiled gently.

She made her way gracefully to the door when he looked back down at his papers. She exited swiftly and the doctor was left to his thoughts, unaware that he was the only one in the room. An instant later the door opened again and Vivian glided into the room, followed by a couple who looked overly tired and somewhat reluctant to be there, for one reason or another. He watched Vivian curiously. She gave him a confused look and continued to look behind the now daughter less couple.

" We seem to be missing someone." she smiled and left the room to search for the girl.

As she walked down the hall and into the living room, she immediately spotted the petite girl sitting rigid in one of the chairs. Her hair was short, dark, and somewhat spiky. Her dark colored eyes were intently focused on the intricate patterns in the carpet. By the way her heart sped up as she approached her, Vivian figured she had noticed her arrival. She looked up at her, a seemingly cheerful smile on her face.

" I thought perhaps It would be better if I waited here while the arrangements were made. Thank you for trying though, I appreciate it." her voice was soft and melodic. It sounded like wind chimes compared to the rough and grainy sounds that came from nearly every other human she'd ever come in contact with before. The girl watched her intently for a moment, her smile never leaving her face. " wow, I've never seen anyone with such beautiful colored eyes. They look gold almost."

Vivian laughed softly, " Thank you," she said, " I'm Vivian. I work here in the East Ward. "

"Alice. It's nice to meet you Vivian." Her eyes never left Vivian as she spoke. She seemed to be in awe of her, though it wasn't surprising to Vivian. Most humans were always captivated by her. It came with the vampire territory. She couldn't say that she liked the attention most of the time though. Knowing that the attraction was only there because of what she was, and the reason it was there was just as unsettling.

Vivian glided a few steps closer to her. As she did so, she couldn't help but notice the increase in the small girls already racing heart. She stopped immediately. Perhaps she scared her... It wasn't unnatural for humans to also be intimidated by her at the same time. Though they would watch her and even long for her, seldom did anyone ever actually approach her. She guessed that it was some kind of subconscious instinct, warning them that she was dangerous. As she was thinking this, Alice stood suddenly, her scent following in the air that she had stirred in the process.

Vivian stilled as she was hit full force with it. She pulled back slowly, careful not to breathe anymore of her intoxicating aroma. She knew that it might be difficult when she had caught her scent from a distance as they arrived, but she had no idea it would be like this. After 294 years of learning to control her thirst around humans, all of the self-discipline and control she had worked so hard for didn't matter. In an instant, this one seemingly harmless girl had taken her resolve and shaken it 'till she was near the point of breaking, and she had no idea...

Vivian turned her head to look away from Alice. Anything to help clear her head. It was then that she spotted a large black suitcase leaning against one of the chairs. She walked over to it quickly and picked it up, grateful for a reason to put some distance between them, even if only a few feet.

" I can carry that, it must be heavy." Alice said and walked towards Vivian to take the bag from her.

"No, it's fine." Vivian said quickly, trying not to appear rude, but not wanting Alice to get any closer than was necessary. " It's not really that heavy. "

Alice looked at her curiously. " Are you okay? You sound like you're not breathing..."

She took a moment to compose herself and then smiled. " I'm fine. We should join the others, they're waiting." her voice seemed rushed to her despite her attempt at relaxing, and she couldn't tell if Alice would even be able to understand her. She hesitantly turned and glanced back at Alice to make sure that she would follow. Whether she understood her or not, she followed behind her, watching her every movement curiously.

As they walked down the hall to Dr. Clarks office, Vivian thought back at what Alice had said to her when she first saw her. _'" Thank you for trying though, I appreciate it."'_ What did she mean by that? She glanced back at Alice who was still watching her. Alice raised her eyebrows when her eyes met Vivians, a puzzled expression on her face. Vivian looked away before speaking, " Is something wrong?" she asked cautiously.

"Hm? no...I just thought your eyes were lighter. They look really dark now, It's probably just my imagination." she said and giggled softly to herself. Alice continued to watch her as she walked. She knew that her suitcase was heavier than Vivian was letting on. She had packed it herself. And yet, Vivian seemed unfazed by it. She walked rather gracefully for someone who was lugging around a large suitcase over her shoulder. Her steps were light and made no sounds that she could hear, even with the added weight. Everything about Vivian just seemed inhuman to her.

Vivian hm'd and continued walking then pushed the office door open as she reached it. She held the door open for Alice and held her breath once again as Alice passed her. Vivian looked away quickly when Alice stared directly at her while entering. This girl was far too observant for her own good Vivian concluded as she propped the door open and then walked past everyone to stand next to Dr. Clarks desk.

**A/N: dun dun dun...okay so, they met, they had their kinda sorta first conversation? and that's the end of chapter one. I know its not much, but its a start right? hugs and kisses for those who read my story! and a cookie if you review ;) thanks so much for reading! more to come**

**ArcticSoul  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: alright chapter 2 is up finally. **

The doctor smiled at Alice warmly before sighing and looking at Vivian. Her eyes were black and she had a pained look on her face. She averted her gaze and stared at the floor before he would have time to notice. She stepped over to him and whispered something to him before grabbing Alices bag and leaving the room. Dr. Clark smiled once again at everyone and then scooped up the papers on his desk, before handing them to Alices mother.

" I'm going to need you all too read through these forms carefully and then sign in the appropriate spaces in the back. She took the papers hastily. Mr. Brandon began skimming over the paragraphs nervously while his wife simply turned to the back without even glancing at the paper and signed her name.

Vivian slipped back into the room quietly, her eyes now a milky gold color again and took her place back by Dr. Clarks desk. Mr. Brandon fumbled with the papers in his hands and did as his wife did when she glared at him. The sadness and reluctance in his tired eyes was evident as he scribbled his name onto the paper, his hands shaking terribly. Vivian could feel a low growl building and threatening to come out as she watched the disgusted expression forming on Mrs. Brandons face. She suppressed it however. Although she would have liked nothing more than to scare the living hell out of that woman for being so selfish, she didn't want to scare Alice, or give Dr. Clark any reason to suspect her true nature and fire her, or worse, try to admit her to his hospital for growling at people like an animal.

It was easy to see who was pushing for Alice to be put here when she watched the couple.

" Here. Sign." the woman said with a hiss as she held the papers in front of Alice, never once looking at her daughter. Vivian had seen that look many times before...It was painfully clear that she was ashamed to have Alice as a daughter. Vivian clasped her hands behind her and couldn't help but feel resentment towards the woman. She didn't understand how people could be this way, and towards their own daughter no less. It sickened her. You'd think that she would be able to ignore such actions after having witnessed it in so many other patients guardians. But something about Alice made her feel very protective of her, despite her earlier difficulties.

Alice smiled up at Vivian for a short moment as if she could feel her tension, before taking the pen and paper in her small hands and signing with swift, flowing movements. Vivian couldn't help but smile slightly in response to Alices gesture. Alice was in a very difficult situation, and she was only going to make it harder on her if she got all worked up over how her parents were acting. She sighed lightly and walked over to Alice -- careful not to breathe yet again for fear of losing her composure, again -- and took the papers from her. Alice looked down at the floor immediately after and pulled at a strand of her black hair. Vivian furrowed her brow in confusion as she watched this sudden display of humility. She handed the papers to Dr. Clark and he chuckled at the look she had on her face. Now she looked even more confused.

After a brief silence while Dr. Clark looked over the papers to make sure they were signed properly, he told Alices parents that everything was ready and they could say their goodbyes if they were ready. Mrs. Brandon stood and turned towards the door. " Adam." she said snootily, clearly expecting him to follow, and waited for him to move. When he stood but made no attempt to leave she just huffed and walked out the door. He watched her go and when he was sure she was out, he stepped over to his daughter and they hugged quietly. "Alice, sweetheart..." he said and hesitantly.

"It's okay daddy. I'll be fine. you-...you should go. Mama will be angry."

"I-..."

"Go daddy, it's okay."

He took a deep breath before kissing Alice's forehead, and then he was gone. Vivian couldn't bear to look as he turned away. The look on Alices face was heartbreaking. If she were capable of crying, she was sure this would have been one of those moments.

The doctor broke her out of her thoughts and she gratefully turned to look at him. " I'm sorry Mary for not properly introducing myself. I'm Doctor Evan Clark." he said as he rose from his seat.

" That's okay. Could you call me Alice though?" she said sweetly as she stood as well, no trace of lingering sadness on her face.

" Of course. Alice, I'm going to be placing you in the care of Vivian Here. If you need anything at all, you just let her know. Do you have any objections to that?"

She turned her gaze to Vivian who was already watching her. She looked hesitant, but Vivian got the feeling she was more worried that Vivian didn't want to be the one to take care of her, rather than her not wanting it to be Vivian. She smiled reassuringly at her to let her know she was fine with it, and Alice seemed relieved because she instantly brightened up and smiled real big. "That's fine with me." she grinned cutely and her dark colored eyes seemed to sparkle as she did. Vivian couldn't help but laugh softly to herself as she watched the pixy-like girl in front of her.

" That's good, because you would have been stuck with me regardless." she grinned and Dr. Clark just laughed at her response.

"Vivian, please." he said still smiling and shaking his head.

" What? She knows I'm teasing her." The light glinted across her golden colored eyes as she looked at Alice once more. Alice's smile widened and she looked down at the floor. she closed her eyes, still smiling, and just listened to the velvety sound of Vivians voice. pretty soon she was lost in it. Something about Vivian made her forget her troubles and made her want to smile like she used to when she was younger, before her parents knew about her visions. When she opened her eyes Vivian was gone, her voice still ringing in her ears, calming every nerve even after it was gone. She looked around the room, her eyes finally falling on a chuckling Dr. Clark.

"You'll get used to that, I promise." he said with an amused look on his face.

"I'm sorry?" She really had no idea what he was talking about.

"Vivian, she has a way of going about unnoticed when your not really paying attention." he chuckled again as he straightened a stack of papers on his desk.

"sorry, I must have spaced out. I got too relaxed I guess." she laughed softly feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. She has that effect on people as well. Theres no need to apologize. That girl has always been like that, for as long as I can remember," he laughed again, still shaking his head. He looked like he was remembering fond memories to Alice. " Yep, always sneaky that girl. But not in a bad way. She's just really, how to put it...inconspicuous, i guess. She dosn't stand out."

" I don't know about that." Alice said as she thought about Vivian being 'unnoticable' in a crowd of people. She couldn't imagine it.

" What do you mean?" Dr. Clark asked curiously.

"Well, she's beautiful. I mean, not just pretty, but really beautiful. I don't think there's a single thing about her that wouldn't stand out."

"Not talking about me are you?" Vivian asked casually, though a smile creeped across her face when she passed Alice silently.

"See what I mean?" Dr. Clark said when he saw the surprised look on Alices face. Vivian smirked at him.

"So you were. Well, as long as it was nothing bad I guess I don't mind." She looked at Alice who was still a little stunned but soon recovered.

" It wasn't, I promise." she said and smiled sweetly a Dr. Clark, who just smiled at her knowingly.

" Okay, well I set your suitcase outside in the hall so we should go get that and then I'll show you to your room. Sound good?" she walked past Alice who nodded and followed. She didn't even have to hold her breath this time. While she was away she managed to hunt down a large deer to quench her thirst. It had been several days since she hunted last, so she was sure that being near Alice wouldn't be a problem now. She felt bad for leaving them so suddenly, but she thought they would probably be less enthusiastic if she had lost control in that short time and attacked Alice. She shivered at the thought and quickly pushed it out of her mind. She picked up the suitcase and flung it over her shoulder. She realized that was probably a mistake when she saw that look Alice was giving her.

"It's not as heavy as it looks, honest." she smiled lightly and shifted her weight to make it look like the suitcase was requiring at least a little effort from her. Her strength as a vampire made lifting it entirely to easy, but she couldn't let Alice know that. " Well, let's go." she said as cheerfully as her almost-slip-up would allow. "scheisse..." she muttered under her breath as she turned around, cursing herself for being so stupid.

They made their way down the long corridor and made several turns until they came to a sitting room with two large white doors on the far end. The doors connected to what the sign said was the East Ward. As they made their way through the doors and down another hallway, Alice watched Vivian, almost entranced at how gracefully she moved. She walked, or danced rather, unfaltering, across the floor, even with such a large suitcase hanging across her back. She wavered not once the entire time. Alice continued contemplating how it was she could do that. It didn't make sense to her. And yet, she still managed to glide across the floor with ease, her steps as light as her skin was pale.

"Okay here it is. Go ahead and go inside and get your things unpacked and settled in, and when your ready just go over to that office there. That's where i'll be."

"Okay, thank you for carrying my bag for me." she said as she took it from Vivian. She was right. It was heavy. She immediately dropped it down to the floor as the weight of it overcame her tiny arms.

"Oh, here I'll help you take it in." Vivian lifted the bag once more and Alice held onto the side strap, though she doubted that Vivian needed any help with it at all. They carried it together over to the White twin sized bed that was positioned on the opposite wall facing the large curtained window.

"Alright, well I'll let you get settled in and I'll be right down the hall if you need anything." Vivian said, and before Alice could reply, she was gone.

"Okay then." she said to herself and started unpacking.

* * *

**A/N: well that's it for chapter 2 hope it wasn't too boring or anything.**

**thanks for reading ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update, i know it's been forever since i posted a chapter. hope this one makes up for it. enjoy :)  
**

* * *

_"Alright, well I'll let you get settled in and I'll be right down the hall if you need anything." Vivian said, and before Alice could reply, she was gone._

_"Okay then." she said to herself and started unpacking._

* * *

2 weeks later...

Alice was adjusting to her new life in the East Ward with Vivian rather well. She woke every morning and did pretty much the same routine as every other patient did. Except she couldn't help but notice that Vivian was present in _her_ life far more than any other patients. She figured it was because she was the newest to join and Vivian was trying to help her fit in as much as possible. Alice was very grateful to her and came to care for her very quickly. Vivian was her personal savior, she had no idea what she would do without her in her life now that she finally knew what it was like to be cared for...

On Wednesdays, Alice would visit Dr. Clark to discuss her 'symptoms' and to help find practical treatments that would actually benefit her more than harm her. She grew quite fond of the doctor as well. He seemed a nice enough man, and it was obvious from the beginning that he took his work very seriously, though not too seriously. He still left plenty of room for compassion and empathy, and never took the course that would lead to putting his patients in any kind of pain. He was a kind man, who she was sure she would grow to love as if he were a second father to her. Everything was going far better than she ever expected it would, even in the first awkward weeks of arriving. There was always at least one person she knew she could count on for anything she needed. And, it was a friend she needed most during her transition. That's where Vivian seemed to fit best in her tragic life. A friend. But every now and then, she found herself wanting more...subconsciously at first. Every touch would trigger strange and foreign feelings. She never knew what to make of them. Every time she would look into her dancing liquid gold eyes, a flame would burst throughout her entire body, igniting every desire imaginable. She was still very innocent in many ways though. So these things tended to scare her more than anything else. The desire to be closer, to touch her hand, caress her cool pale cheek, she was absolutely smitten with the girl. But until just recently,she didn't think that Vivian shared the same feelings. So she tried to keep things normal between them. She didn't want to lose Vivian, who now meant more to her than she could even begin to comprehend. It was unexplainable. She just...needed her. As a friend, a best friend, a lover...no, she would settle for anything. but now, she wasn't sure if any of those things were plausible. She didn't know what went wrong. It was all very confusing to her, especially now that she was blind. well, not in the literal sense. Just that her premonitions were blurry and hard to decipher , and none of them ever contained Vivian. That worried her.

Vivian was becoming less and less a part of her everyday life. and she didn't know why. She remembered the last day that she saw Vivian, about a week ago at lunch time, everything was so perfect. It was the day she truly realized she had feelings for Vivian...and she was sure that it was mutual at that point.

* * *

1 week previous....

Alice skipped down the hall, humming a sweet, melodic tune, all the way to the cafeteria. She stood with a grin on her face before walking into the crowded room. She was in an extremely upbeat mood today, as was she every other day that she knew Vivian would be making a 'surprise' visit. She giggled to herself, because it wasn't ever really a surprise to her. she always awoke with a dream like glimpse of Vivian, sitting in all her perfection, waiting for her in the cafeteria on the day that she would be.

She peeked through the door and spotted her immediately, sitting at Alice's usual table, pushing around bits of her salad with a fork. And of course, that meant that Vivian would be eating with Alice today, or, well, sitting with her was a more appropriate term. Vivian always seemed to have food with her, but Alice had never seen her take a single bite of it, not once. Alice never made any comments, mostly because she didn't want to offend her only friend (and current obsession.) Vivian always looked healthy enough in Alice's opinion. Aside from the paler than normal skin tone, and the subtle dark circles under her beautiful golden eyes. Vivian always looked stunning to Alice, as she was sure everyone in there right mind would agree...er, scratch that. This is a mental hospital after all. But still...So, back on topic, she didn't worry too much about her eating hab-, or rather, her _non_-eating habits.

Alice grinned wildly as she took her tray from the food line and walked over to sit next to Vivian, she had a plan that was sure to work...she hoped.

Vivian glanced up from her salad to look at the now composed Alice. Alice made sure that she would act casual in order to spike her attention, which she knew it would...she had to know. And she _would_ find out.

Vivians eyes were slightly shrouded by her long dark bangs, casting a shadow over her eyes, turning them a slightly darker shade of gold than her normal honey colored eyes that she had fallen in lo- well, that she had come to know so well... Alice assumed this was the reason for the change, since the lights in the cafeteria were rather bright, and that's what she normally blamed the sudden changes in Vivians eye colors. She supposed she was over analyzing, but as she often stared into the dark pools of Vivians ever changing eyes she wondered if it had something to do with her mood. She noticed that when her eyes shined like a trillion cut, liquid gold topaz, her mood was significantly lighter, and she was always eager for physical contact. But then, on the days when her eyes seemed a darker shade of gold, or sometimes even black, she was far more tense, and seemingly unaware of her surroundings...On these days, she was always quick to make an exit. No explanations. Just an 'Excuse me, I have to take care of something, if you need anything, please contact Dr. Clark' or something like that...If her theory was correct...Vivian might be a little tense today, they seemed darker than normal. What was she thinking? peoples eyes don't change colors with their moods...maybe she truly was crazy like everyone thought.

__ __

Vivian raised an eyebrow and grinned in an amused sort of way. "you don't seem too terribly surprised to see me today..." she said as she took in Alice's almost bored looking expression. She knew she was acting uninterested for herself and Vivians amusement. Probably knowing she wouldn't be able to resist knowing if it had some kind of significance concerning her premonitions that everyone else thought were just illusions of her mind. Truth be told, Vivian didn't doubt that she could see the future one bit. She had met some pretty talented vampires in her 294 years as a vampire, especially during her time in the ranks as a Volturi guard. She knew very well that humans with significant traits and abnormal abilities could quite possibly be very talented vampires themselves if ever turned. In fact, a lot of them ended up in mental asylums during their human years for their 'mental diseases'. Most, never even knowing of what kind of power they could possess as an immortal. Most never given the chance to find out.

Knowing this, she couldn't help but show some interest in Alice's gift, despite the fact that she wasn't supposed to 'humor' the patients in there so called delusions, because this would only make their recovery harder.

Vivian studied her face closely as Alice began eating her sandwich. Her eyes shifted over to Vivians for a split second before turning back to her sandwich. but Vivian caught it. "Really? sorry. I guess I should try harder to seem surprised huh?" she grinned slightly then took up her bored facade once more.

"uh, huh..." What was she trying to do? something was off with her today, almost as if she wanted Vivian to pursue the topic further...wait. Vivian narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Alice usually explained that she had seen Vivian would be here, and then waited for her reaction. Vivian thought _maybe_ Alice might have already figured out that she believed in her ability to see the future. Vivian grinned as she put all the pieces together in her fast working vampire mind. She wanted Vivian to pursue it, because she wanted Vivian to admit that she believed her. And she was having fun with it as well. She was making a game of it. Vivian grinned, she knew just how to deal with this. kinda.

Suddenly, without taking her eyes off Alice, she jabbed her fork through a small piece of her salad, catching her attention with the sudden movement. Alice looked away quickly, clearly confused. Vivian couldn't fight back her smile when Alice's eyes widened with shock as Vivian slowly, and deliberately lifted her fork up and placed the salad in her mouth. Disgusting as it was, It was worth seeing the look on Alice's face. The same look she got from every other human who got the _very very_ rare chance to see her actually eat something in front of them. It cracked her up every time. She knew that Alice would be no different, especially since Alice seemed far more observant of Vivians actions than most humans. She had noticed on several occasions when Alice would get that same look of confusion as she stared at the uneaten food on Vivians tray.  
Alice's mouth hung slightly open as she watched Vivian chew the salad and swallow. Her eyes never once leaving Vivians moving lips. All the while, Vivian fought back the urge to laugh (and gag) while she feigned confusion and worry. When she finished she asked, "Alice are you alright? You look like you've never seen anyone eat a salad before..." Vivian leaned forward in a concerned manner. Then when she was inches from her face, a mischievous smile erased all other features from her face.

Alice's eyes opened wider and she gasped. "Vivian," she said in a restrained voice, "You knew I would react that way? You did it on purpose?" she was slightly smiling now. "That wasn't fair..." she said and turned away, pretending to pout. Vivian had to resist the urge to reach out and stroke her cheek. She was just too cute when she pouted. Vivian found herself leaning closer subconciously, but pulled away. "Oh no, it was completely fair. I just got you first. I'm guessing you didn't see that coming, did you?" she asked in a joking tone.

"No," she said, still pouting. Maybe her eye color theory was wrong after all. She seemed playful enough. "wait, you knew what I was doing then? You said you got me first." she looked at Vivian with hopeful but cautious eyes, as her words fully registered with her.

Vivian looked into her mind for a moment before deciding how to answer. "maybe." she said finally, all traces of humor gone. Alice looked like she was debating on how she should take that. But Vivian knew she would understand. Alice wasn't stupid, and she already suspected that Vivian believed her about her visions. She would know.

"Do you...?" she trailed off hoping she was right and that Vivian understood. Vivian simply smiled warmly and nodded her head once. She reached up and pushed a stray peice of hair out of Alices face. Alice gasped slightly as Vivians icy cold fingertips brushed against her skin. Just one more oddity about Vivian she was all too aware of. Even still, that simple cold touch seemed to set her body on fire. Especially her face and other places that shall remain nameless. She could feel the blush that flooded her face at Vivians contact. And though she didn't like giving people yet another reason to hate her, especially Vivian, she knew what it meant. She wandered if Vivian had any idea what she was doing to her. she could only pray that she didn't. It was then that she became aware of how close Vivian was...and that her cool fingers were now tracing slowly down her neck. Her heart beat furiously at this sudden realization. Her mind became clouded and disoriented...maybe she did know.

"You're so...warm." Vivian sighed, her black eyes drifting down to Alices neck, following her fingers as they traced over her pulse point. Her voice was low and husky. A sound rumbled deep in her chest as she leaned in slowly and inhaled the sweet scent of Alices blood that now lingered so close to the surface of her skin. The same purring sound erupted from her again sending shivers down Alices back. She edged closer, the sound drawing her in.

A familiar voice called out from across the room. "Vivian? Is Vivian in here, Dr. Clark needs to speak to her." Alice was brought out of her trance like state, not by the voice, but by Vivians sudden shift. It was so quick, it looked like there was no movement at all. She was there, then she wasn't. Instead, she was now sitting upright, with her hands clasped together on the table and her jaw locked in place. It was almost painful looking, how rigid she sat, as if she were afraid to move.

"Excuse me-" her voice was barely a whisper as she quickly rose from her seat and walked away, not bothering to glance down at Alice once. She watched her go, the sight making her stomach knot up. She had a feeling she wouldn't be seeing her again for a while...

* * *

_present..._

A week had passed and Vivian was still gone. Dr. Clark said she had some personal issues that needed to be resolved else where. That wasn't really what bothered her though. What really had her worried, was that Vivian was never in her visions either. It was like she disappeared from her future completely...Alice thought about this as she sat in the cafeteria during dinner time. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone...but she couldn't help but think that maybe she would never see Vivian again. She didn't want to think that. Vivian was all she had. During the short time that she had come to know her, she had become her best friend, even if Alice wasn't hers. Not only that, Vivian believed that her visions were real...she didn't think she was crazy. And now, after last week, she was certain that she loved her. She dried her eyes with her sleeve before they had time to spill over. It was getting late, and she hadn't been sleeping well since Vivian left. She poked at her food, and pushed it around in an all too familiar fashion. She wasn't eating right since she left either...she was a mess.

"you really shouldn't play with your food Alice," her head shot up at the sound of Vivians velvety voice. " but, I guess I've no right to say anything have I?"

"Vivian..." she managed to choke out as her dark brown eyes met with Vivians butterscotch gold ones.

"Hello Alice." she paused, her eyes soft, but hesitant as well. "Would it be alright if we went for a walk?"

* * *

**thanks for reading :) hope it was worth the wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: and it's been like a year since I've posted a new chapter...and I'm sure everyone who 'was' following the story is either pissed or has completely forgotten about it by now lol. I apologize If that's the case, and for the lack of updates. But this is kind of a practice story anyways...regardless, to those who are reading I hope you enjoy this 4th installment to**** Dämmerung**** and...yea. **

* * *

_"Hello Alice." she paused, her eyes soft, but hesitant as well. "Would it be alright if we went for a walk?" _

_

* * *

_

The sun was setting in the distance as they circled around the cafeteria, following the stone path into the courtyard that resided between the East and West wards. Vivian could make out the intricate details of the trees from across the yard, smell the faint breeze that traveled up from the coast some hundred miles away. The serenity of the whole thing was a complete contradiction to how she was feeling at the moment.

She glanced down slightly in Alice's direction, noting the lingering tear stains on her lightly flushed cheeks. 2 weeks she had been in the asylum, and already she was catching the attention of more than one monster...

_"Vivian, one of the patients in East ward seems to think there is someone lurking around the vicinity." Evan spoke calmly as if it were a common occurrence. It probably was given that most of the patients were extremely prone to paranoia. "Should I alert the authorities, or just make a couple rounds to check if this 'someone' is really even a someone." She said knowing full well that he would simply have her check the grounds. As she predicted " Just take a look. It's most likely nothing, but I told him I would have someone check it out. You weren't busy were you? I could have Anthony check it out if you have other pressing matters..." She quickly shook her head, not particularly anxious to get back to Alice and have to endure her acute observational skills. She would have to think about how to play off her slip-up later. Right now this was the perfect excuse to put it off. That girl was gonna be the death of her. _

_If only she had Alice's insight, she might know how closely her thoughts touched on the truth..._

_"No nothing...pressing. Just checking on a patient. I'll get on it right away." before she could leave Evan smiled knowingly._

_"Alice, right?" he asked with just a hint of amusement in his voice "You've become quite attached to her, haven't you?" She gave him her full attention now, as his face and voice took on a resigned tone. "You know how dangerous that is Vivian. I know it's hard to keep things impersonal all the time but...I think you're setting yourself up for disappointment, heartache if it keeps going the way it is. She's here for a reason." _

_"I know the dangers Doctor." _More than you will ever know_. she thought somberly. "I should check on that uninvited visitor I think." He only nodded in understanding as she silently left the room. "Don't go getting yourself hurt Vivian..." She was already down the hall when he spoke those words, but heard them regardless, and replied to no one but herself in turn. "It's not me you should be worried about."_

_vampire. That was Vivians first thought as she scouted the area just outside the East ward, closer to the trees. And she wasn't speaking of herself. There was another in the area that she had failed to notice before, so wrapped up in her Alice. Her Alice? Since when was the pixie-like girl hers? Shaking the thoughts she scanned the area once more. He had been frequenting this part of the property the last 3 or 4 days judging by his still lingering scent. She followed the invisible trail as it got closer and closer to the building, growling protectively when she found the area that his scent was strongest at. Just outside of Alice's bedroom window. Pure rage coursed through her at the thought of another vampire being so near to the girl she had come to care for so much in such a short time. The air practically vibrated with the poorly constrained fury that she was experiencing at that moment. This was a fury like she hadn't felt in over 200 years. And as the images of possible ways to destroy this vampire flashed before her minds eye she relished it. She would unleash it on him, Just like she had on the one who killed her family and made her what she was. She would destroy him, and any others who dared to threaten Alice. Her lips pulled back into a snarl as she twisted around, inhumanly fast in her attempt to track the one who could destroy all that she held sacred to her un-beating heart. It was a shame that her gift was not one of destruction she thought as she glided through the forest, following the scent that became like a fuel to her rage, driving her further and further towards the death of this one man. If he could even be called a man now..._

Alice's sigh brought Vivian out of her reverie. She took this as her cue to begin the conversation.

"Alice, I...want to apologize for my behavior before, and for my absence the past week." She started as they stopped near a bench that faced the center of the courtyard. She sat and motioned for Alice to follow. She did, then tugged at a strand of hair behind her ear. Vivian recognized this action as one of nervousness from the smaller girl. "There's no need to apologize Vivian. I understand you have a life outside of working hear with us crazy folk." she smiled nervously up at Vivian. Vivian however, didn't smile back. Her honey colored eyes bore into Alice so deeply the younger girl felt she could see right into her soul. She wanted to look away but she couldn't.

"Alice." Vivians voice rang throughout the now tense air. Her expression softened as Alice seemed to shrink back at the seriousness in her tone. Finally Alice looked away. She obviously upset Vivian with something she said. "sorry..." she whispered "I didn't mean-"

It was Vivians turn to sigh this time. "Alice," she repeated in a much softer voice. When the smaller girl failed to look at her, she lifted her hand to the other girls cheek and gently guided her face so that she was now looking at her once more. " You are not crazy. " she said with so much sincerity that Alice couldn't contain the tear that slipped down her cheek, caught midway by Vivian, who tenderly wiped it away. Alice didn't know why hearing that out loud from someone else effected her so deeply so suddenly, but it did. And she believed Vivian. There wasn't a trace of doubt in her velvety voice. Only certainty. Vivian wanted so badly to make her know that what she said, she meant. But she couldn't think of a more appropriate way to show her that she was sincere.

"You believe that." Alice stated, which surprised Vivian. She would have expected her to question it.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." She said with a small smile. Alice smiled brightly in turn, then as her bubbly self again she lunged at Vivian with what would have been a bone crushing hug. Okay maybe not bone crushing considering her size. She lingered there, unwilling to pull away, especially when Vivian wrapped her cold arms around her waist to return the hug. She sighed in contentment then lay her head on Vivians shoulder, her breath hot against Vivians neck. " I believe you." The pixie said softly into her neck.

Vivian allowed herself to relax in the dark haired girls embrace, forgetting for the moment that anything was wrong. That she never found the other vampire after searching for nearly a week. That she was a monster and Alice, this pure and beautiful human girl, trusted her completely...one thing she couldn't forget though, and she was done denying it. She was falling in love with her. And that was quite possibly the most dangerous of all.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just wanted to start off by saying thank you to those who read the story, and a special thanks to: Blood Red Diamond, SwedFacePainter, ScOut, Ray258, evafevaglate1, xXTiniXTinyXTiger Xx, and firegoddess213 for all your wonderful reviews and words of encouragement :) I know the last chapter wasn't very long compared to the rest but it was something at least, right? Chapter dedication to all who have and are still following this story. Just to let you know this one is mainly fluff lol. some quality Alice/Vivian time :) not much, but still.  
**

**Oh and on another note, I did change the location of the story from the Alice section to the Alice/Rosalie section, simply because, as was stated by the lovely SwedFacePainter, the story really was badly placed. I couldn't even find it on the website when I searched for it. That doesn't however mean that it will be a Rosalice story, still Alice/Vivian...Sooo, this will hopefully make things easier for everyone all around. K I'm done, jus wanted to let you know :) On to chapter 5!  


* * *

**

He must have sensed that she was waiting for him to return. That was all Vivian could think about the other vampires sudden absence from the area. He knew she was waiting, watching for him. He was smart not to return, she _would_ kill him. Without hesitation.

"Viv is something wrong?" Alice asked quietly from beside her on the stone bench that had become their 'spot' as Alice liked to refer to it as ever since there little heart-to-undead heart the other evening. Vivian then realized her inner dialogue must have been betrayed on her usually serene face. "Viv? Is that my pet name now?" she diverted the question deftly with a coy smirk and an arched, perfectly sculpted eyebrow. This caused Alice to blush for some reason. Vivian blinked as the much stronger scent of Alice's blood reached her senses, her eyes darkening noticeably beneath her long lashes. Still she remained in control. It was becoming much easier, the more time she spent with the pixie...pixie. Hm.

"I suppose I don't mind the shortening of my name," she grinned now as Alice began to tug at a strand of her hair. " As long as I get to call _you_ Pixie." Alice furrowed her brow in the most adorable pout, Vivian laughed openly, unable to contain herself at such a cute display. It made her want to reach out and pinch the still pouting Alice's cheek. Probably not the best idea, so she refrained.

"Why Pixie?" Alice continued to pout. Vivian felt the sudden urge to coo at the childish manner she was behaving in, that would probably only make the smaller girl mad, another not so good idea she thought, as once again she remained still, only allowing a smile to grace her face. "I only called you Viv because Vivian is just such a long name, I mean it's three syllables long. Viv is just easier..." she trailed off, still pouting I'd like to add.

Vivian couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "Pixie, it's one more syllable than your name. It's not long at all. But I really don't mind, I'm just giving you a hard time. To answer your question, you remind me of what I imagine a pixie would look like I guess. Simple as that. Beautiful, graceful, petite, and... a little mischievous at times." she spoke with a twinkle of mirth in her topaz eyes, but also something else. Something Alice couldn't quite place. " Pixie. I think it fits perfect." she said while still smiling. " All you really lack are the wings." she joked.

Vivian got a far away look for a moment, remembering something she had heard while still living in Germany. " Pixie is the closest thing I can think of in this language. Where I come from someone like you would be called Weiße Frauen_. _Literally translated it means 'white women', but it loses something in translation I think." she paused to smile down at Alice who appeared to be hanging on every word. Rarely did Vivian speak of her life. Even if it was describing something as simple and unimportant as this. Alice cherished every word, hoping to catch a glimpse of Vivians life outside of the asylum she practically lived in herself.

"Weiße Frauen," she continued, " were believed to be the equivalence of what you might call fairies or pixies here. They are described as beautiful and enchanted creatures who would appear at noon and could be seen sitting in the sunshine brushing their hair or bathing in a brook. Guarding some precious treasure. " beautiful and enchanted...Vivian thought she was beautiful and _enchanting_? another blush engulfed her cheeks then descended down her neck, she seemed to do that a lot in Vivians presence. Then she remembered the last part of Vivians description.

"I'm not guarding any precious treasure though." a smug grin made it's way onto her face. Vivian only grinned right back. "You my little pixie, are guarding the most precious treasure of all." she said softly, cryptically Alice thought. Before she could ask what she meant, Vivian stood and offered her hand to Alice, which she took, relishing the cool, marble-like feel of it. Her hands felt strong, and firm, yet soft and gentle at the same time. Safe. She thought as Vivian led them back to the cafeteria, her curiosity completely forgotten with a single touch.

It was night now, as Vivian watched the trees for any sign of the unwelcome vampire who still hadn't made an appearance. She pushed all her supernatural senses to the edge of her abilities, searching the area without even moving from her perch, some 50 feet from the ground in an old Magnolia tree. This tree in particular was perfect for keeping a lookout since it was far enough into the woods surrounding the hospital that she could both hear any sounds coming from the hospital and any encroaching, soon-to-be-dead, vampire. She would be able to act swiftly if need be in both cases.

As the night drew closer to dawn her mind drifted back to the girl who had enraptured her so completely. She wondered how exactly this would end...She didn't want to wonder about these things. Her mind never came up with a happy ending. It wasn't possible, being what she was. But she knew, she would protect this fragile human for the rest of her eternal life, until she no longer needed it...She couldn't bear to think of it. Of Alice being gone...So she didn't, instead jumping down from her perch to check in early to work. Apparently the mystery vampire decided he was done snooping...for now. That didn't mean she would stop her patrols though. Not until she was sure Alice was safe. She sighed as she neared the building. She was in deep water it seemed. Good thing she didn't need to breathe...

* * *

**A/N: apologies for the shortness of the chapter, just wanted to get something out tonight since you all have been so good to me :) Alice loves you for reading...and reviewing. She told me so. **

**Alice: did not...**

**Me: so. **

**anyways enough nonsense, hope you liked the chapter even though it was shorter than my last really short chapter :( I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things, and if short chapters means quicker updates, then I guess that's how it's gotta be...Thanks again for reading :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WOAh okay so i guess i'm catching my second wind tonight, well tomorrow i guess since it's officially no longer the 23rd as of like an hour ago, anyways, possibly because the last couple chapters were so horribly short (guilty shrug) or perhaps it's because I'm really trying to kiss ass for not updating in forever...probably both. let's go with that lol...****onward

* * *

**

The day passed uneventfully for Vivian. As soon as breakfast rolled around (okay about 10 minutes before but who's counting ) she was sitting at Alice's usual table, waiting for her pixie to arrive. Minutes ticked by as she waited, patiently at first as other patients filed into the cafeteria along with some other staff members. Not so patiently when the room was crowded and Alice still hadn't shown up. She drummed her fingers across the table another minute or so before standing and heading to Alice's room to check on her.

The bed was made but her scent still hung in the air. She left recently. Vivian turned and casually walked the halls, following the one smell she could pick out anywhere, even in a crowd full of hemorrhaging humans, she would find her. She didn't know how or when she became so attuned to the small girls scent, but she did. And it drew her in like a moth to a flame. She was sure that if she got too close it might even have a similar effect. _Oh Pixie, where oh where could you be?_ the instant she decided to vocalize that thought a tinkling laughter could be heard from the music room. Alice. Unmistakable to her. She wondered briefly if she saw her saying that in a vision, and perhaps that's what caused her to laugh. She still didn't understand how these visions of Alice's worked. She smiled nonetheless as she rounded the doorway, reaching the room at vampire speed, but slowing before Alice could see. Alice did look a little confused though, a smile still gracing her beautiful fairy-like face.

"Odd, when I saw you saying that, you were down the hall, not next to the doorway." she raised an eyebrow in a curious manner, still grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. The irony. What a rabbit hole this Alice was tumbling down, and she didn't even know it.

"So, do you have to concentrate on a single person to see their future?" Vivian asked, truly curious. While also averting the girls attention successfully. Alice chewed her bottom lip for a moment before responding.

"I only ever see someone elses future if I'm particularly close to them. But it's very rare that I see anything while I'm awake. They usually only take form in my dreams." She seemed to be pondering something as she said this.

"why the exception just now?" Vivian moved closer and sat beside her on the piano bench, plucking a random note as she waited for Alice's response.

"Well, were you saying it, as if you were actually speaking to me?"

"I was."

"I think that's why then." She smiled happily, nodding in approval at her assumption. It did make sense Vivian thought as she began to string random notes together into an improvised melody, her right hand dancing across the keys creating a slow yet peaceful sound, not at all dramatic, yet elegant in it's simplicity.

" You play beautifully."

"Years of practice meine weiße Frau." She said off offhandedly, then mentally chastised herself for once again calling the girl hers. At least she hadn't said it in English.

"How many years?" Alice asked casually before plucking a note herself, Vivian continued her improvised song.

"I learned as a child. My grandfather taught me, when I still resided in Germany." Brown eyes regarded her curiously. Alice caught that she hadn't actually answered the question. After listening to the music flowing throughout the room for several moments Alice's curiosity caught Vivian off guard once again.

"How old are you? Just...wondering" Why all these questions suddenly? Vivian continued playing, glancing up at Alice only once. She didn't want to lie to her, but telling her that she was in fact 294 years old, well, she didn't figure that would go over well. So instead she replied with " A lady never reveals her age Alice." she smiled at what she knew Alice was doing upon hearing her words. pouting. She dared a glance at the pixie and sure enough, there it was. That trademark Alice pout.

" Why won't you tell me, it's a simple question."

" Oh I don't know. I guess I just feel like being stubborn today. " she chuckled when she heard Alice huff beside her, leaning her elbow against the mahogany piano just below the keys.

" Dr. Clark says your 28. I don't believe that." Vivian choked out a poorly restrained laugh, which still managed to sound melodic, oddly.

" You asked Dr. Clark about my age? Why does it matter? And why don't you believe him?" She continued to smile but was starting to feel a bit uneasy at the direction this conversation had taken.

"Yes I did. Because I was curious. And I don't believe him for two reasons. One, you look my age, and two, you refuse to say how old you are to me at all. I can be stubborn too." she said as she crossed her arms to prove her point.

"Oh you don't have to tell me." Vivian laughed again, causing Alice to roll her eyes. " Benefits of a special diet I guess." she said a moment later, referring to her young appearance. She grimaced internally at her choice of words however. At least it's the truth.

* * *

_gold eyes. so mesmerizing. pain, unbearable. wine stained lips part in an attempt to speak, she can't speak. Someone's choking her. It is a her. I know her. A man laughs, cold and bitter. He's crushing her! She's dying...no, she should be dying. She's not. so much pain. An animal growls, deep and guttural. The man is gone and she's chasing, he's chasing too. a blur before me, red eyes, blond hair. red eyes... Pain. Burning Pain. I'm dying. My voice is hoarse, I have to say her name. I have to...one last time.  
_

_"Vivian..."_

"VIVIAN!" Alice screamed, tears running down her face as she bolted upright in the plain twin size bed she had been sleeping in. Her skin was feverishly hot, soaked in sweat. The bed a mess as though she had been thrashing about in her sleep. Suddenly she was aware that she wasn't alone. Her already heavy breathing became more labored as she took note of the shadowy figure through her tear ridden eyes, sitting like a statue in the corner chair of the room. Just watching her. The figure stood soundlessly and crossed the room to the nightstand, then turned on the lamp, revealing their identity.

"Vivian." Alice said with a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?" It wasn't someone out to kill her, just Vivian...in her room. watching her sleep. She furrowed her brow as the situation fully sank in. What was she doing here? She looked up into Vivians troubled expression, noting the worry creases on her brow and the slight frown that still couldn't manage to mar her ethereal beauty.

"What did you see?" Vivian whispered, the lamp light creating shadows on her features that seemed to reflect the foreboding vision she had just received. An image of Vivian being held by the throat flashed before her minds eye as her subconscious mind replayed the scene without warning. She flinched and closed her eyes, willing the images away. Never had she seen one so violent. Never had she seen her...death. Alice shuddered at the thought. The pain she felt in her dream/vision was so real, so raw and intense.

"Alice, please" Vivian was pleading with her. Did she know something that would lead to her vision? Gold eyes met brown as Alice sat back against the wall. Vivian followed, sitting only inches from her, her eyes never leaving the smaller girls. Boring into them with an urgency that Alice knew was not misplaced. She did know something.

"Why are you here Viv?" Alice whispered, she wasn't ready to bring up the inevitable. Vivian looked away, knowing full well that the dark haired girl was stalling. It was a perfectly legitimate question however. Seeing as she was in her room, uninvited in the middle of the night. Not the at all unorthodox she thought sarcastically.

"Listen pixie," this elicited a small smile from Alice, which Vivian returned as she once again looked at the mortal beauty before her. " I'm not supposed to be here. I know that," her smile faded as she continued to watch Alice. "But, I _need_ to be here. Do you understand? I can't tell you why, but I think you already know some of it. That's why-" she stopped, closing her eyes and breathing deeply to collect herself. " That's why I'm taking this risk. For you." Her accent was showing through more than ever, uncontrolled, just as her emotions. Vivian ran a hand down over her bangs continuing down her face as she broke eye contact. What was this human doing to her?

"Is-Is there a man," Vivians eyes immediately snapped up to Alice's face, she had a distant look to her eyes. Like she was remembering.

"What happens Alice?" her voice was void of emotion. Professional sounding to Alice. Alice continued her question, she didn't honestly know what happens. Just that she dies. "A man, with red eyes...Is there?"

Vivian became seemingly stoic as she stared at Alice's profile. "There is."

"Then, I will die." She shuddered. For some reason saying it seemed to make it so much more real. It was then that Alice could hear a deep rumbling, startling her out of her recollection. It sounded like the animal from her vision, but more subdued. She looked at Vivian who was no longer stoic in her features, nor calm, or worried or even angry. She was furious. The rumbling grew louder and that's when Alice realized the growling from her vision wasn't an animal just like it wasn't an animal now. It was Vivian. It reminded her of the time they were in the cafeteria...that strange, seductive, purring noise. Only this was not a noise of contentment, or desire. At least not that kind of desire...This was a warning. A threat. But Alice couldn't find it in her to be afraid, maybe she was crazy after all. But she knew this 'threat' wasn't directed at her. It felt more like one you would hear from a lioness protecting her cubs. She reached out slowly towards Vivian, lightly resting her pale slender hand on Vivians even paler arm. The noise was cut short, but she could feel Vivian tense even more under her hand if that were even possible.

Her hand remained and she began to rub slow soothing circles with her thumb, once again noting the cold contrast to her skin. Still she was comforted by it. Vivian remained still. Statuesque in all aspects of the word it seemed. Not even breathing.

"Viv..." Vivian inhaled sharply, as if coming back to life. Her eyes shifted slowly to Alice's hand, still resting on her arm. Alice watched the conflicting emotions in Vivians amber colored eyes. Anger, trepidation, apprehension...love?

" You're not, human...are you?"

After only a moments deliberation, Vivians face was directly next to Alice's. So close she could feel the warmth radiating from her body. A rash decision on her part most likely, but she had already given away to many signs, already put Alice in so much danger...did it really matter now, that she knew?

Alice gasped lightly at the speed with which she moved, still staring straight ahead where Vivian was seated only seconds before. She couldn't help the blush that accompanied her as she registered the close proximity of there bodies, their faces, their lips...even under these circumstances, her body betrayed her.

Vivian tilted her head ever so slightly, the soft spikes of Alice's hair brushing against her forehead. She inhaled deeply, that scent that was so uniquely Alice, filling her senses, giving her such a feeling of peace that she could swear that the girls mere presence in her life was stirring her very soul. If only she had one.

Her lips just barely ghosted across the smaller girls flushed cheek as she whispered so softly, so weakly in her moment of vulnerability, that Alice wasn't sure she heard her at first.

" No."

Alice's heart raced and as Vivian began to slowly pull away from her she reached out, in a desperate attempt to keep her there, to make sure that she heard right and that she was real, only to grasp nothing but air. She was gone. Did she imagine everything? She couldn't have...

As she reached up to touch the still tingling flesh of her cheek where Vivians wintry lips had touched her, she knew that it had happened. What did that mean? _'No'_ she had said. No as in she wasn't human...If she wasn't human, what was she? She didn't know. But she did know for certain, that whatever Vivian was, she was still Vivian. And she knew that when she found out, it wouldn't change how she felt about the girl. And she would find out.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I'm a horrible person...sue me lol. At least this one is more than 1000 words, 4 freaking hours later, after rereading and what not... making progress. the joys of not having a beta. i enjoyed writing it regardless. still I feel like I'm either taking things too fast in their relationship or too slow. I can't decide which though...Just know that I'm no where near done with this story, and I'm gonna try to keep updating like this from now on till I finish this beast :) thanks for reading and review, lemme know what ya think, am i being too descriptive, not enough? I wanna know what you guys want to see in this story and how you think i can improve it in the future ;)  
**


	7. Author Note

**Okay so to EerieChicken, I tried to send you an email but It failed to send each time. I don't know why so I'm just going to let you know that I appreciate you correcting my German and that I did go back and edit that phrase. Feel free to let me know whenever I make grammatical mistakes in the future, I want the story to be as authentic as it can be, seeing as I don't speak German fluently any advice you can give would be a great help. **

**I have company at the moment so I wont be writing another chapter today, but I did want to let everyone know that I am grateful for all your reviews and story alerts and I promise not to let you guys down :) Till next time.**

**arcticsoul  
**


	8. Chapter 7 revised

_*recap*_

_" You're not, human...are you?"_

_Her lips just barely ghosted across the smaller girls flushed cheek as she whispered so softly, so weakly in her moment of vulnerability, that Alice wasn't sure she heard her at first._

_" No."_

_Alice's heart raced and as Vivian began to slowly pull away from her she reached out, in a desperate attempt to keep her there, to make sure that she heard right and that she was real, only to grasp nothing but air. She was gone. Did she imagine everything? She couldn't have..._

Three days. Three days and Vivian hadn't made an appearance yet after disappearing so suddenly. Alice was beginning to doubt her sanity once again as their last conversation played over and over in her mind. It wasn't possible. It wasn't sane. She wasn't sane if she believed it, but according to everyone _but_ Vivian she wasn't sane to begin with. Maybe Vivian never existed at all and maybe she was just a figment of her overactive imagination in an attempt to live with herself in this asylum. Her own attempt at coping. Maybe. Maybe she'd stop by Dr. Clark's office...just in case. Ask him about Vivian...Yes that sounded like a good idea. He could confirm if Vivian was real. Maybe...she wouldn't ask him like that. Be a little more, subtle about it. Just in case. It couldn't hurt, right?

"Dr. Clark?" she knocked on the office door softly, then entered as he called a short 'Yes? Do come in Alice.' to her. He was busying himself with paperwork it looked like, so she stood at the leather chair waiting for him to ask her to sit. And sure enough-

"Please, please take a seat," he pushed some papers to the side then sat down himself, smiling warmly at Alice as she did so in turn. "What can I do for you on this fine day?" He continued to smile at her as she fidgeted a little in her seat

"Well I was...just wondering about, I mean-"

"Vivian?" he asked knowingly, still smiling. She sighed in relief, mentally of course. She wasn't insane. Vivian did in fact exist.

"Yes, Vivian." she tugged at her hair as she tried to come up with something else to ask him about, that didn't seem to creepy, or cause suspicion.

"She actually left about an hour ago. Had some errands to run I believe. She's been doing that a lot lately. But she still does her job better than any other of the staff so I won't complain when she needs to take a little time off every now and then."

"Oh. okay, well I was just wondering. She hasn't really been around lately so..." She trailed off, feeling a little uncomfortable saying that she missed her, even if she wasn't actually saying it in those words.

"I'll let her know you stopped by if you want..."

"NO! No, that's alright, um," she quickly reigned herself in, she really didn't want Vivian knowing she had been asking about her for some reason. "I'll, uh, probably see her around anyways. Don't worry about it. Thank you for offering though." she amended softly, hoping her little outburst would go unnoticed. Not likely. Or at least unacknowledged. He simply nodded thoughtfully. Another mental sigh of relief.

"Well, I'm sure she will be back soon." He smiled once again, his aged face still warm and compassionate as ever.

She lost his trail again. It was hopeless it seemed. Her thoughts were becoming more and more desperate as she ghosted through the cemetery, (no pun intended) no longer tracking, just walking. There was something she wanted to check on here anyways.

The gravel didn't even shift under her feet as she continued at a human pace through what should be every humans final resting place. Unless they ended up like her. Never to rest again. She needed to stop thinking things like that. She didn't like to think of herself as one for dramatics, unlike some she knew...Gods she hoped she wasn't becoming like him. She smiled as she thought of the angst y, always-brooding teenager, but the smile soon faded as she came upon her intended destination. Of the emotions she felt at that moment, the most prominent were sadness, and disgust as a close second.

Mary Alice Brandon

1901-1920

"As if she's dead to them already...not surprising I suppose." Vivian sighed as she traced her fingers over the freshly engraved tombstone. "What is it that pulls me to you so?" she whispered to no one in particular.

"You know, I've been wondering that lately myself." A snarl ripped through Vivian as she whipped around to face the very vampire she had been tracking. How had he managed to sneak up on her? Another more menacing snarl escaped her as she eyed the man she had been pursuing. He was of an average build, not too tall but not short either, with long blond hair pulled up in a ponytail. His eyes, a bright, crimson red.

"You've got some nerve." She growled at him, venom lacing each word. "Answers. Now! What do you want with the human? Why are you stalking her?" he stepped forward but stopped as she crouched into a either a defensive or striking pose. He couldn't tell. Meaning she must be very old, older than him. She was a more experienced fighter.

He smiled smugly, still gauging her posture. "Human? Oh, you mean the cute little one you seem so fond of. I can see why, she smells absolutely...delicious." his smile only grew as she let forth another threatening snarl. She shifted, he noticed only too late as she lunged, crashing into him, both flying back into the trees, the reverberation of the impact like thunder. They flew some hundred yards taking down countless trees before finally landing with a loud thud on the forest floor. Both struggling to get the upper hand, reaching and grabbing for arms, legs, necks. Neither one getting a hold of the other enough to do any real lasting damage. The mans teeth snapped inches from Vivians face, as she pulled back, kicking him hard in the chest to gain some distance, before lunging from the tree she landed on once again. This time he caught her off guard, rolling out of the way and landing a shattering kick to the side of her face. Web like cracks spread across her face, starting at her ear stopping along her temple and cheekbone. They began healing instantly, and her gaze snapped up in his direction expecting another attack, instead he was crouched further away with a smug grin, then took off into the trees...towards the asylum.

"NO!" she screamed after him, immediately giving chase. He was going for Alice. He was going to hurt her Alice! She pushed herself harder and harder trying to catch up to him before he could reach the courtyard. But he was faster. She kept running, hoping and praying that Alice would get a vision of her saying this. "Alice if you can hear me and your outside, get inside NOW! please, don't be outside...please" she pleaded to no one at all now. She broke through the tree line only seconds behind the red-eyed vampire, seconds after her plea to Alice, her feet ghosting across the courtyard at the speed she was traveling.

She caught sight of Him just before he grabbed onto a startled Alice who looked dazed, as if she was just coming out of the vision. She ripped into him with her teeth before he could bite Alice and threw him into the nearest wall, and ear shattering roar erupting from her deep within her core. Something was wrong thought. Time seemed to slow, her eyes becoming half lidded as the most delectable scent reached her senses...no.

Alice lay on the stone floor of the courtyard, blood slowly pooling around her head like a crimson halo. "What have I done...?" Vivian whispered as she began walking towards the fragile human girl, so intently listening to the beating of her heart, becoming fainter and fainter with each passing second that she completely forgot about the vampire closing in behind her. Alice opened her eyes barely, just watching, not really seeing it seemed.

A growl resonated from behind Vivian but she turned too late as the vampires vice like hand gripped her by the throat, then slammed her into the very wall she had thrown him into.

**APOV:**

_Gold eyes. So mesmerizing. Pain, unbearable. Wine stained lips part in an attempt to speak, she can't speak. Someone's choking her. It is a her. I know her. A man laughs, cold and bitter. He's crushing her! She's dying...no, she should be dying. She's not. So much pain. An animal growls, deep and guttural. The man is gone and she's chasing, he's chasing too. A blur before me, red eyes, blond hair. Red eyes... Pain. Burning Pain. I'm dying. My voice is hoarse; I have to say her name. I have to...one last time._

_"Vivian..."_

**VPOV**

He's gone after Alice again, he thinks he's won. Vivian reaches him before he can touch Alice. She tackles him away, managing to rip off his arms and head in her rage to protect her mate. _Mate? _She thinks only briefly before throwing his body as far away from them as she can. She knows she doesn't have time to kill him before Alice dies. Alice must come first. She races back to her. Her heart is nearly inaudible to Vivian now. She has to change her…

"Forgive me, meine weiße Frau…" Then she bit her. Immediately sealing the wounds after pushing as much venom as she could into each open wound. Including the one she received from hitting her head on the courtyard floor. Alice's heart began beating faster as the venom spread, and as she writhed on the ground in what Vivian knew was the most excruciating kind of pain, she held her and spoke to deaf ears.

"I cannot be here when you awake, mein liebe. By now he has put himself together again and he will come back for you. I must hunt him down to prevent this. He is weak now, this is our only chance…" She raced into the asylum, placing Alice on her bed while retrieving a notepad and pen, and then preceded to write a hastily written message on the page she ripped from the pad. Gently picking Alice up once again she raced out of the asylum, deep into the woods, furthest from civilization and in the opposite direction as the other vampire.

She placed the still whimpering human on the ground as gently as possible, before taking the note from her pocket. During her time with the Volturi, she met a man, who led her to her vegetarian lifestyle. A man she greatly respected and trusted to look after Alice while she is absent, whether she's gone only months…or indefinitely.

She unfolded the slip of paper and felt her power seep out of her, enveloping the small note before bringing Alice's hand up to touch the paper as well. Her gift allowed her to infuse her memory of Carlisle Cullen into the paper so that when Alice touches it next, due to the nature of Alice's gift, it will trigger a vision of him in the form of Vivian's memory. Her gift is particularly useful in this case, as she can evoke others powers. Triggering them, and bring them to the surface either through touch, or by infusing her gift into an object they will touch, as she did with the note.

Vivian took the note and refolded it, placing it in the smaller girls pocket, so she might find it upon waking from her transformation…Should Vivian truly not return in time to see her through it. She gazed down at the raven-haired girl beside her, wondering when she would see her next. With a final kiss upon her forehead, she was gone. As she followed the scent of her newest prey she recalled the words in her note.

Close your eyes just for tonight  
maybe love will find us again  
for there is always tomorrow  
sincerely till the end  
close your eyes just for tonight  
the sun still sleeps, and when she wakes  
she'll be my _only_ memory

Ich liebe dich, Alice  
meine weiße Frau

* * *

**A/N: hey so, sorry if it's crap, i'm really tired and i don't feel like reading through it again. Like i said im uber tired so if some of it doesnt make sense just let me know and i will try to fix it up**

**translations: Ich liebe dich: I love you; meine weisse frau: roughly translates to my white woman but in german history these women were the closest thing to 'pixies' in german. it explains in further detail in chapter six i believe, hopefully if your reading this you've read ch. 6 lol.  
Scheisse: shit; basically lol. yes Vivian has a potty mouth(:**


End file.
